Lucky You're Cute
by Sassy Kames
Summary: Pico smut. M for a reason. :P


**A/N **Random Pico sex... but I love sex so it's okay, lol. I'd really love to write a story about these two because they're my OTP in the PJ fandom but I haven't read these books in a really long time... I forgot most of the characters and everything pretty much. I could re-read them but I don't have that time anymore. Siiighhh. :P

p.s This title sucks but it's all my brain could come up with at 1 in the morning. :3

* * *

**Lucky You're Cute**

* * *

Percy let out a long moan when Nico was fully seated on his lap, the small boy's wet hole constricting tight around his cock and soft butt cheeks resting on his upper thigh.

Nico pushed his face into the crook of the older raven haired male's neck and parted his pink, pouty lips open to let soft mewls slip out. Percy gripped the soft curves of his boyfriend's hips and pulled him closer onto his lap. Nico strung his arms around Percy's neck and pressed their chests flush together.

Percy bit his lip as he felt Nico squeeze around him hard unintenionally. To distract himself from pounding into his boyfriend's heat before he wasn't ready, Percy nibbled his way to Nico's sweet spot on his neck and sunk his teeth into it. He earned a squeal of his name from the smaller boy.

"Percy!" Nico gasped as said boy bit him again harder. He whimpered. Percy smirked.

"Kinky bitch, you love to get bit, don't you?"

"_Mmm_." Nico moaned out and gyrated his hips in a small cirlce on Percy's lap. The older boy ceased his biting and settled for a few sucklings here and a lick there on Nico's sweet tasting neck. Nico tilted his head to the side so Percy could have more access to it. The small boy felt a velvety tongue swipe out and lick a long line from the dip of his collarbone up to his jaw. A pair of greedy lips sucked the spit up before moving upwards, leaving kisses and nips on Nico's face.

"Please tell me you're ready," Percy groaned as he snagged Nico's left ear lobe between his teeth. Nico swiveled his hips slightly before nodding.

"Y-yes,!"

Percy grinned and Nico felt himself almost immediately being lifted up, the cock up his ass sliding out before the tip was the only thing in between his cheeks. Percy leaned up off the bed and connected their mouths together, the sound of kissing filled the room before Nico's cry of pleasure when Percy yanked him back down.

Lights already began to dance behind Nico's closed eye lids and they only intensified as Percy's thrusting grew more brutal. Every strike down on the older male's cock, Nico's prostate got struck which made him howl with pleasure.

Sweat trickled down Percy forehead as he gripped Nico's hips tight, almost stilling them while he thrusted up into his puckered hole at a unhuman pace. Nico had stopped kissing Percy and just had his mouth open while pants of hot puffy air trailed out. Percy snaked his tongue inside the boy's vulnerable wet cavern and licked at all the sweet spots he had to offer.

Nico mewled around his boyfriend's tongue as he bounced up and down on his cock. When Percy wrapped their tongues together and sucked profusely while at the same time hitting Nico's prostate a series of time, Nico came with a shriek, painting both their chests white with his juices.

Percy groaned in pleasure at the feel of Nico's ass clenching his cock even tighter than before. He wrapped one arm around Nico's slim waist and flipped them over before continuing to pound into the small's boy buzzing hole. Nico gave a high pitched moan at his new position and lifted his legs high in the air to form a V shape before spreading them wide so Percy could drive in deeper.

The older boy had one arm bent above Nico's head while the other one was in between the two naked bodies fisting Nico's hardened cock. Percy's face was buried into Nico's neck as he went on thrusting into the boy, making his body slide up and down with the forceful thrusts.

"_Come for me again, Nico,_" Percy purred and teased Nico's neck with his teeth gently making the boy whine.

"_Ughn.._" Nico felt himself nearing the edge before snapping his mouth open in a silent scream as he came again. Percy grinned against his boyfriend's sweaty skin before feeling himself slowly starting to slip. After a few more thrusts to Nico's spent body, Percy found himslef coming, shooting his load into his boyfriend's hole and filling it to the brim. Some even drizzled out of Nico and trickled down the inside of his thighs.

Percy let himself fall on Nico who was barely conscious. The older boy smiled at his dazed looking bunny and gave him a sweet kiss. "Mmm, I love you so much baby."

Nico kissed back though he was a beat off he was so exhausted. "I love you too, Percy." he murmured, voice slightly hoarse from all his yelling.

Percy parted some of Nico's dark strands away from his sweaty forehead and smirked. "You know, I'm still not done with you... but you look dead so I won't do anything for now."

Nico rolled his eyes and slapped his boyfriend's chest. "Horn dog..." he muttered before making a face.

"What?"

"We smell." Nico's nose twitched like a bunny's. He pouted. "I'm too sore to move but I really wanna shower."

Percy watched the small boy with amused sea green eyes. Nico raised his arms up. "Carry me." It was not a question. It was a demand. Percy quirked a brow.

" 'Scuse me?"

Nico huffed tiredly. "Carry me to the bathroom so I can smell clean and fresh." the bunny's nose wiggled again. "Same for you." he mumbled before waving his arms child like in the air. Percy rolled his eyes and scooped Nico up in his arms bridal style.

"You're lucky you're cute." he muttered before heading to their bathroom.


End file.
